Security systems and secure communication channels are well known for providing the underpinnings of providing trusted communications among individuals and organizations. Having secure communications between parties is desirable for financial transactions and confidential communications.
The emergence of the Internet Protocol version 4 (IPv4) as the universal datagram routing protocol has provided a common computer networking protocol that enables the world's computers to communicate with one another seamlessly without regard to geography. As the world's society has come to depend on IPv4 for commerce it has become increasingly evident that it needs to be secure, especially with the increased use of subnets using portions of the radio spectrum to transmit and receive network packets.
Traditionally, security systems and methods typically either encapsulate IPv4 within a lower layer security protocol or they use IPv4 to provide routing for a higher layer secure networking protocol.
It would be desirable to have a security system and methods to provide secure communications natively within a common routing protocol such as IPv4.